Forgotten
by Lauren The Panhead
Summary: It's almost two years after the war. How far will the new Fire Lord, Zuko, go to protect his country? Will he force Mai into something she's not ready for? Zuko/OC with a little Zutara later. Rated T for safety. Epic drama. New chapters now up! Review!
1. Prolouge

Forgotten

**Disclaimer: ATLA would have ended with Zutara if I owned it...but I don't...*Sighs melodramatically***

_Two years. Two years after the war that left the people scarred. Two years after that horrible war that sought out not only the unfortunate, the helpless and the hopeless, but the most innocent. The one that took people from their families, never to be seen again. It took lives, yes, but it also drained all hope from the world. It left the people broken and scared. Then there was peace, a sudden wave of it. It was so different… so…better._

_Oh, how time flies._

* * *

Now those scars were just about healed, just barely visible. It seemed humanity almost… forgot their wounds they were so close to nonexistence.

Now: That's all there is. There was no war. No starving children, no sickly elders. Just this peace. This… _relief_. It's just one big era of love and peace. That's it and that's all. Simply a breath of fresh air for _all_ of the people to take in.

Fire Lord Zuko. No longer just Zuko, but the Fire Lord. He isn't the boy with the scar, the banished prince. That was Zuko. That was then. Two years ago. He is gone. Fire Lord Zuko is an honorable man. The images of peace that flashed in his mind two years ago, the ones that flitted in front of him just to tease, they are _now_. They're not just images anymore. They're _existent_. You can look out a window and see peace. You can see it when you look at the children playing. The Earth Kingdom boy and the Fire Nation girl. Who knows? Maybe they'll become more than friends. After all, they _can_ do that now.

And Katara. Yes, _Lady_ Katara. She now resides in Ba Sing Se. Her friends come by often to visit, but they all live near enough to walk to. She remains busy by running a Healing Hut in the better part of the city and is constantly reminded of how, in the Earth Kingdom, what she calls Healing Huts are referred to as "hospitals".

Lady Katara's brave older brother, Sokka, simply spends his time enjoying life. He often goes on walks through the gardens of the city with his girlfriend, Suki, or perfecting his fighting skills. Often times, he will practice his combat skills _with_ Suki. They spend much time together, either at their friends' homes or on Kyoshi Island, since Suki still lives there with the other Kyoshi warriors.

Aang practices his bending, most of the time. He also attends nearly every important meeting with Fire Lord Zuko, who is always valuing Aang's input regarding government matters. Whenever he isn't occupied with either of those, he helps Lady Katara in her hospital. They spend a good portion of their time there, just enjoying each other's presence and the fulfillment that comes with helping people. He has his own house in the Earth Kingdom, but usually occupies a guest room in the Fire Nation Palace.

That is now. That is all the people know. They have not forgotten the monstrosity that plagued them two years ago, but now it seems so far away, so… _gone_… It seems like the grieving and recovering stages are over…

Because they are.

**

* * *

**

Author's notes, YAY!

1. This is just a prologue.

2. Yes, my chapters are usually short.

3. Except the ones with Zuko. Gotta love him!

4. I'll try to post at least 4 chapters a week.

5. I need to get some kind of schedule worked out.

6. Thanks, Mary! (Grr, I am such a FUDDLEHEAD! Ruerose!) She beta-ed all the way up to chapter 15.

7. Reviews make the world go 'round!


	2. Katara

**2.**

_It was just another day, just like any other… Except that, today, they'd meet a very special young woman whose story was just waiting to unravel and be told to the world._

_She was different than the rest, of course. That is what made her so interesting. Throughout the worldwide peace, she still suffered. She couldn't partake in the children playing, because she was not a child. She couldn't partake in the sophisticated social gatherings, because she was not yet a woman. She was at that age… and, yet, her situation required an intelligence level much higher than that of the people that surrounded- and nearly suffocated- her, which she had possessed since the day she was born._

"Katara! This one just woke up!" Aang whispered loudly over to Katara. She made her way over from where she was sitting on the other side of the room. "Oh, yeah? Well, _that's_ good news." She knelt beside the young woman whose eyes were just fluttering open and adjusting to the light. The woman, Katara realized, was only a few years older than herself, and happened to be quite beautiful. She had black hair so dark it almost looked unnatural and large, golden eyes that were currently fogged over with sleep. Obviously Fire Nation.

"Where am I? Is this…a Water Tribe…?" she wondered aloud as she saw the blue blankets she was under and the pile of furry pelts she laid on. Katara had decorated the hospital in a traditional Water Tribe design unfamiliar to most Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens.

Katara laughed and replied, "No, you're in the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se, actually. This is the hospital. I'm Katara. I'm from the, uh, Southern Water Tribe and-" The woman looked up at her with a face full of something other than the confusion that Katara was used to from her patients. It was an irritated look that made Katara stop talking.

"Who brought me here? Was it my father? No, wait… I remember, now… It was _Makoto_! I was burned, right?" Katara was impressed by how much this woman could remember, and Aang, no longer daydreaming, was equally shocked.

"Um, yeah. The man who brought you here said his name was Makoto, and that yours is-" She was stopped by the woman raising a hand. "Azami. My name is Azami." Katara realized how loud she had been in her excitement and went to start again, softer this time. "I, uh, better check on the other patients." Aang said before Katara could say anything. He got up from his seat and walked out, his face paler than usual.

Katara didn't notice. "Makoto said you were burned on your arm and wanted me to heal it for you, but I thought it might be better if I heal it while you're _awake_…" The woman shifted uncomfortably, then inspected the bandage around her upper arm. With a look of sudden urgency, she asked, "Can I talk with Makoto, first?" Katara looked curiously at Azami and shrugged.

"It's just… He's the type to worry…" With that, Katara nodded, suddenly understanding. "Of course. I'll go get him." She briskly walked out into the hallway and passed all the rooms that housed patients until she finally reached the front room. She poked her head out the door to see Makoto sitting on one of the floor cushions, his head in his hands. She cleared her throat so that he would look up. His eyes were golden, like Azami's, but his were swollen and pink from crying. "She's awake, now." He sighed and followed her back to Azami's room

Katara closed the door behind her after leading him to the room she was in.


	3. Makoto

**3.**

_Why wouldn't he stop the man from burning her? Was he angry with her, for not loving him back? Or was it something else? If he did stop the man, she would run. He would probably never see her again. Was he just afraid of her leaving him? Does he even know why he didn't do anything?_

"I saw him do it." Makoto said, his voice shaking. He couldn't make eye contact with her. "Why didn't you stop him?" Azami questioned, sitting up on the pelts. He sighed, ashamed, though her words came out of wonder rather than blame. "Because I'd lose you… I won't let you leave me. I know you hate this, but," He paused, "we _have_ to make it work… somehow… Our families…"

Makoto looked up at her, meeting her curious glare for a moment, then shifted his gaze onto the floor. "So you let him burn me. For our _families_." It wasn't a question. "I told him I wanted out and he _grabbed_ me. His hand started to heat up, and then…" She didn't finish.

"Azami, I'm _sorry_, but if I did anything, you would have left me in a _heartbeat_… and I just don't know if I could _live_ without you. It hurts me knowing I let him burn you… But it would hurt me even more not having you." He said, regaining his confidence. She started, "It's not about _you_. You had your chance to _prove_ that you love me. And yes, I probably _would_ have ran away while you were fighting him… But you can't _force_ me to stay just because it would make _you_ happy. And I'm _not_ doing this for my family, or yours. Neither are you. We're doing this because our families are _forcing_ us to and-" He began to tear up, mostly because she was right. He stopped her talking with a kiss.

She struggled to escape but he grabbed the back of her neck. She slapped him, but he didn't care. He finally pulled away and wiped his hot tears off her flawless, round face. She finally let herself fall apart in front of him. He sat with her and just held her. She let him comfort her, because there was no one else who would. "I'm _sorry_ I didn't protect you, Azami… and I'm _sorry_ you're being forced into something you don't want to do, but _I'm_ trying to make it work. I _want_ this to work."

She calmed down and he stood. "Makoto…" He stopped but didn't turn to face her. "You will _never_ know how hard this is, Azami," His voice shook violently with despair, "being in an arranged marriage, trying to make it all okay… and you're fighting against it, against _me _the whole time." She couldn't say anything as he walked away. There was nothing left that she _could_ say.


	4. Aang

**4.**

_A slow day at the hospital, that was truly a first. But it happened. He remembers that one patient… She was actually calm and pretty much knew what was going on. Was that why she sent shivers down his spine? Or was it the man that had brought her in? He was worried, but strangely calm, as well. As if he knew what had happened to her, even though he said he had no idea._

"Okay, I think It's time for a break." Sokka said, still on the ground. "Oh, come on! Just one more round? You're really getting better!" Suki said, helping him up. "Ha, ha. Look, I _let_ you win. _And_ I taught you my best moves!" They continued talking as they headed inside from the field they were using as training grounds. "Of _course_! The _only_ reason I won _all_ those rounds was because you taught me _so_ well!" Suki retorted, just a little too dramatically.

They were holding hands as they argued their way into the main room of the Aang's house. They were good for each other in that way, they needed someone to argue with. They both needed someone who _didn't_ depend on them, someone who was fine by themselves, but chose them, anyway. They were just best friends who wanted to be with each other.

"Oh, hey, you guys!" They heard Aang say. He had wandered all the way back here and was sitting at the large table in the middle of the room. Sokka nodded in acknowledgement and Suki bowed slightly at the waist before they went and sat across from Aang. "So," Started Suki, "how was work, today?" Aang remembered that one girl. What was her name? He didn't know why, but he just got a bad feeling from her. It made him uneasy. So uneasy, In fact, that he had to leave her room earlier today.

"Kind of slow-" Aang started. "_That's_ a first!" Suki replied, teasingly, "Maybe I should go visit Katara…" Sokka snorted. "Why? All she _does_ is play with magic glowy water! Besides, _you're_ not a healer. You're not even a _bender_! You'd just get in the way." Aang looked from Suki back to Sokka, half expecting her to tackle him. "What's your _problem_, anyway?"She said as she stood, "This whole week you've been so… _so_-" Aang was about to run outside when Sokka started, "I know… I'm sorry. I just… I've been thinking-" She interrupted, "Oh! You've been _thinking_! _That's_ new! " With that being said, he stood, bowed slightly, and left.

Suki calmed down, but her deep blue eyes soon filled with regret. "That was going too far, wasn't it?" She asked. Aang wasn't sure he was supposed to answer. "Uh… I _think_ he just needs some time to-" "to _what_?" She asked, impatiently. "To… _I_ don't know… but it's probably best that we leave him alone for a while…" Her glare softened. "Yeah, you're right." She smiled. "Now what were you saying about the hospital?"


	5. Makoto and Katara

**5. **

_Katara heard it all, though the main idea was still unclear. It seemed that they were in an arranged marriage, but was it with each other? It also seemed that the girl wanted out, but he wouldn't let her. She wondered why he would let anything like that happen to her if he could stop it. It sounded to her like he was sincerely in love with her, but if he was… wouldn't he have stopped that man?_

She froze as Makoto came out of the room. "You heard, didn't you?" How did he know? It was like he saw exactly what she was thinking. "Um… Yeah… Look, I'm sorry about-" "No. _I_ messed up. It's _my_ fault." He slumped down against the wall and she squatted beside him. "Why didn't you _stop_ him? You could've fought-" He held up a shaking hand. "It wasn't _my_ fight. It was between _them_." Katara thought about this for a moment before saying, "Who burned Azami?"

He looked up at her cool blue eyes as if he was shocked that she would even have the courage to ask such a thing. "I- I don't-" She glared. _Hard_. "Don't you _lie_ to me. Who burned Azami?" She asked, dead serious. He sighed. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

She walked him into the front room and sat on a floor cushion. "_Sit_." He obeyed and started explaining immediately. "We're in an arranged marriage. It's hard… We just found out about a month ago, but… I've always kind of…" He blushed. "But she didn't." Katara said, understanding.

"She _begged_ her father not to make her do it, but he ignored her. This time, he sat her down and told her that it wouldn't look good for either of our families if we didn't marry. She wouldn't listen. She stood up and started to tell him that she didn't love me, and he…" He stopped, sobbing quietly into his hand. Katara reached out and touched a shoulder, looking at him through soft blue eyes. Makoto looked up, realizing he had to continue.

"I was standing in the hallway, just about to knock on her door… I heard her yell something at him through her tears and remembered that she wanted to confront her father alone. It hurt, hearing her cry like that… I really _do_ love her…" Makoto turned to her, a pleading look in his eyes begging for understanding. "I know…" She tried to reassure him.

He sighed. "Someone threw something towards the door… I _had_ to go in. I just poked my head in, first… They didn't see me, but _I_ saw… He's a Firebender…" That explained everything, but he strained himself to finish his story. "He grabbed at her arm, and his hand turned red-hot. Fast. She struggled, of course, but he wouldn't let go.

If I stepped in, I'd have to fight him, but then…" Katara sighed, gently saying, "She would have ran away because she didn't love you." He sobbed some more before going on. "That and… It's just that… after all that, even if I _did_ fight for her, she _still_ wouldn't love me… and if she didn't love me, then I wasn't worth all that…" She nodded. "So you did it to _keep_ her." His eyes clouded over in thought. "It was selfish, but I couldn't set her free."

* * *

**Author's Notes...Yay!**

**1. I have 1 review. (From my BETA!)**

**2. I posted this chapter in response to that review.**

**3. If you review, I promise another chapter.**

**4. I really like reviews.**

**5. Please review!**

**6. From now on, 1 review = 1 chapter.**

**7. I have almost 30 chapters written out already.**

**8. 30 reviews = 30 new chapters.**

**9. I won't post another chapter until I see another review.**

**10. I will post author's notes every 5 chapters.**

**11. Review! Heck, SUBSCRIBE! Add this fic to your favorites! Add me to your favorites!**

**12. I just decided: 1 person adding me to their favorites (Authors or just this fic!) = 3 CHAPTERS!**

**13. Let's see how that works out, shall we? **


	6. Azami

**6. **

_The burn was clearly shaped in the form of a hand. It was obviously intentional. She thought she heard someone coming and quickly re-bandaged her wound. She didn't care what anyone thought about it, but if they found out they would surely go after her father. That would only make matters worse for her. This burn was but a warning. It showed the line that she was not to cross._

The healer girl didn't come in for a long time. When she finally did, she looked exhausted. How was Azami going to tell her she couldn't heal the burn? "Okay, let's-" "Uh, wait! Please." Katara looked at Azami suspiciously. Should she tell the girl that she knew everything? "I, uh, Makoto told me…" An expression of total shock sat on Azami's face as she struggled to comprehend what the healer just said. "_Everything_?"

Katara nodded. Azami braced herself by leaning on her arms heavily. Katara rushed over to keep the girl from falling. "I… don't feel so…" Immediately the girl fell unconscious. Katara laid her down and sighed, realizing there was nothing more that she could do. She turned to see Makoto standing in the doorway.

In an instant he was by her side. "_Heal_ her! Do it _now_!" Katara was confused and tired. "I _can't_! Not while she's unconscious! I mean, I _can_, but-" Makoto was screaming. "_Do_ it!" Katara _could_ heal Azami in her sleep, but it would be hard. It would also take a lot of energy out of her. Energy she would need just to get home.

Regretfully, she bended some water out of the basin that sat in the corner of the room. Katara made a glove of the water and willed it to glow. Makoto's eyes widened a little at the sight, but he immediately turned his attention back to his fiancé. She touched the glowing water to Azami's burn, suddenly seeing that it was in the exact shape of a hand. Makoto was crying softly to himself when Katara dropped the water. She was breathing hard and Makoto put a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her apology in her eyes. "I _can't_." He stared back at her, understanding, but still disappointed. "She won't let you. Not with it looking like that." He nodded towards the burn. She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "I can't… do it…"


	7. The Council of Five

**7. **

_When would the Council of Five come? The Fire Lord couldn't help but wonder. They were already hours late, but still his uncle made him stay. They weren't coming. They couldn't be. Whatever it was must not be that urgent… At least, not as urgent as they'd made it out to be…_

Zuko tapped his fingers absently as he waited for the Council of Five to walk in. Iroh sat next to him, loudly slurping his jasmine tea. "Uncle, when are they going to _get_ here? They said they had important news and now they're keeping us waiting!" Iroh set his tea down. "Fire Lord Zuko, you _must_ be patient. Maybe some tea would calm your nerves…?" He knew his nephew would refuse. "I don't need _tea_, uncle! I _need_ the Council of Five!" Almost as soon as he'd said it, the Council walked in.

"We sincerely apologize for our timing, Fire Lord Zuko." Said the leader of the five. "Have a seat." Iroh said, happily. The leader sat down, followed by three more. One was dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes, similar to that of the Dai Lee, while the other two were dressed in Fire Nation robes and a Water Tribe warrior's outfit. Finally, a young woman dressed in white, a servant of the palace, came in. "The Avatar will not be able to join us, today." She said, shyly. "And why not? He _is_ a part of this Council, is he _not_?" "Please, my Lord. You must understand." The leader started, "This matter does not _concern_ the four nations. It concerns you and the Fire Lady."

Zuko sat, stunned. Iroh choked on his tea and the shy servant rushed over to help. He held up a hand as he cleared his throat repeatedly. The Council, minus Aang, shifted, not sure what do make of the situation. "I am _not_ married!" Zuko yelled after the shock had worn off. The Council sat calmly, except the man in the Fire Nation robes. He looked to the group's leader, who was dressed in all black. The leader smiled at him, then directed a hard glare in the Fire Lord's direction. "We know."


End file.
